


A Lynel Lover

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: French Kissing, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Monster sex, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link goes on a mountain to fight a Lynel.At least, that's what he told everybody.
Relationships: Link/Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156
Collections: Anonymous





	A Lynel Lover

This was a bad idea. A horrible, horrible idea. Watching the Lynel from where he was hiding, Link put the mask on his face, a mishmash of old fabric, barely convincing metal, and button-on eyes. Steeling himself, Link emerged from his hiding spot, drawing attention to himself. The blue-maned Lynel locked on to him, like they usually do, but instead of charging after a few seconds, this one slowly approached, sullying up to the Hylian.  _ Goddess, _ he was happy Ganon was destroyed so that Zelda wouldn’t be watching him do this.

Swallowing, he got close to the beast, which made a small sound from the back of its throat as Link placed his hands on its. The creature’s hands were twice the size of his, and imagining the creature’s cock had him harder than the rocks he was hiding behind earlier.

“Would you… like me to take the mask off?”

The monster took one of his hands and gently took it off of Link’s face for him - he expected the Lynel to be a rough lover, but all things considered, it had been relatively gentle so far. Looking the Lynel in the eyes, Link swallowed again, heat rising to his cheeks.  _ Oh, Goddess, _ his heart was pounding.

The creature licked his face and Link inadvertently moaned, the sandpaper-textured tongue rolling over his cheek. Link responded in turn, kissing the Lynel’s neck, earning a grunt of satisfaction from the beast. Link lowered his hands and began taking off his shirt, confusing the Lynel at first before it recognized the same upper body shape. Link worked towards his shoes and pants next, and before he knew it, he was completely naked for the monster.

It wasn’t long before Link noticed the rather large appendage between the Lynel’s back legs.  _ Oh, Farore. _ It was roughly the size of the Master Sword’s handle, just a bit smaller, and Link noticed that it wasn’t very feline-like. It had a large knot at its base and a flared head, not too dissimilar from a Hylian’s. Nearly salivating at the thought of merely touching it, Link inhaled, looking back up at the Lynel.

It licked him again, and this time the Hylian melted into it, kissing the Lynel on the neck again before moving up to the beast’s head in a licking motion. This certainly turned the beast on, his cock twitching. Link held his tongue out and before he knew it, the Lynel’s tongue met his, the two sharing an ad-hoc French kiss as their tongues tasted each other. The monster tasted sweet, and he relished in the taste of its tongue, which was longer than his by a good few inches.

Slowly reaching for the creature’s long shaft, Link grabbed it, inadvertently earning a huff from the monster. Link stifled the Lynel by deepening the kiss, and slowly began pumping its shaft. This earned him a purr of pleasure, and soon the Hylian broke their romance by getting on his knees. Opening his mouth, Link tasted the head. It was salty but sweet, probably covered in sweat and pre-cum. Smiling, Link slowly took the head in his mouth, bits of drool and pre-cum dripping onto the grass. Bobbing his head down, Link took in six inches of the beast’s cock before emerging for air, panting. The monster’s manhood was now a glistening red, and Link’s was as upright as ever. Link began kissing it, sloppily licking it and leaving it dripping even more pre-cum. He worked his way down to the monster’s balls, taking in the scent of musk and sweat. He  _ loved it. _

Kissing the sack and working his way up the monster’s length, he stood up, kissing the Lynel on the lips again before turning around, bending over, presenting himself for the beast. His asshole puckered, quivering in anticipation as the Lynel slowly trotted forward, slowly, ever so slowly…

The cock’s head pressed against his butt and Link gasped as it slowly entered. Oh, Goddess, this was happening. Oh, he shouldn’t be doing this. This was wrong.

...But why would something wrong feel so good?

The monster slowly began to pump and Link grabbed at the grass, drooling on the ground. “Goddess, yes… fuck me!” Hearing his mate’s cries, the Lynel began to pump faster and deeper, earning a loud moan from Link as it pushed against his prostate.

“More… give… me… more…! Fuck me! Fuck me raw! Fuck me like one of your Lynel whores!”

The beast roared and slammed into Link, earning Link’s penis one last twitch of pleasure before he erupted, splattering liberally on the grass. The Lynel wasn’t done with him, though, and still rammed into his asshole, thoroughly enjoying the Hylian’s body. Link stuck his tongue out, relishing in the beast’s love. Before he knew it, he came again, more semen splattering on the ground.

The monster roared one last time and entered Link with his full length, the knot entering his asshole and warm cum erupting in his abdomen. Link moaned, cumming one last time before gasping for air. After a few minutes, the knot came out with a pop, the Lynel’s dick shrinking before being put back in its sheath. Link stood up, his legs weak from his lover, before sitting down on a rock in front of the Lynel.

“That… was amazing.”

The Lynel hummed in satisfaction, putting his head at Link’s level. Satisfied, Link pulled his lover into another kiss, the Lynel’s tongue lapping at his, outstretched. Finally breaking the new kiss after a few minutes of the beast’s tongue on his, the Hylian re-dressed, gathering his sword and shield he held behind the rocks.

“I’ll be back for more.” Giving his lover one last kiss on the cheek, Link began the descent from the mountain.


End file.
